You Know I Never Left You And I Never Will
by AngelFace24
Summary: One shot fanfic. Some scenes Dom and Letty should've had in The Fate of The Furious. Warning: Contains Spoilers and Smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**On the Plane, Flying over Russia**_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I sit on the foot of the bed and he's sitting on his knees in front of me. I don't know what to say. We didn't talk on the way to the plane. I just let him hold me in his arms on the drive there and just closed my eyes, not wanting him to let me go. We got on the plane and went into one of the private rooms on it. He wanted to tell me the truth first because he said I deserve to be told first. I didn't know that the reason would change my life forever. He told me everything. Cipher finding him in Cuba, Her kidnapping Elena and killing her, The existence of his son. I couldn't comprehend what I just came out of his mouth. I'm sitting here in shock, looking down on the floor trying to look away from the tear-jerked face of my husband._

"Baby, please say something."

"I just need a minute to breathe alright." _I stand up and walk to the other side of the room._ "I don't know if I should be relieved that your alive, mad that you were lying to me, or upset over the fact that someone else had your baby."

"Please don't shut me out."

"Don't do that. You were shutting me out before this even happened."

"I couldn't tell you."

"Why the hell not?"

"She would've killed you if I said anything. I didn't have a choice."

 _I turn around and see him sitting on the bed._

"Dom, there's always a fucking choice. Do you know the hell you've put me through. I have been dying inside. Watching you walk out on me, to walk away after everything we fought for. It was killing me inside. And to find out that somebody else gave you the one thing that we thought we'd never get to have together is like a knife stabbing me in the heart right now."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did. I'm not the chick to tag along with you anymore. I'm your wife. We're a team, you and me. You could've told me at least something to know that you were okay. You're not alone." _I bend down and hold my hands at his knees. He keeps looking down but his eyes are closed. He's hanging his head down in shame and guilt. I don't know if we can fix this._

"It's my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"It all is. Elena's dead because of my choices. Everything that's happened is because of me. The choices I made, everyone's suffered. If I hadn't left you that night, you never would have gone to Mexico, lost your memory, work for Shaw and Cipher wouldn't have ever find us."

"And what? We'd still be running from the feds or dead. We wouldn't be who we are right now. Jack wouldn't be here and this kid wouldn't be here. You can't blame yourself for what's happened. We all made our choices and you had to make the hardest one for this family."

 _I held the back of his neck and our foreheads are pressed against each other. We've never cried together before but we needed to now. He had to make a choice and he was alone. He wanted to keep me safe like he always has, even if it met I had to be in the dark for my own good._

"Look at me. I don't blame you. I never blamed you for what happened. You have been protecting this family since day one and you are a good man. And I remember how heart-broken you were when your dad died. I know you didn't want to put that baby boy through that."

 _I remembered how he was when he lost his dad. He never let anyone see his true emotions but me. He cried in my arms for so long until he couldn't cry anymore. When we started talking about having kids in Cuba, he promised he'll always be there for them. He never wants them to feel the same pain he and Mia felt when he was gone._

"I know that this isn't how we planned on starting a family. But he's my son and I'm all he has."

"No you're not. Because he's gonna have the both of us."

 _He looks up at me with eyes of surprise. I take his face into my hands and look at him._

"I'm making my choice now. I made a vow to always ride with you, no matter what. What's mine is yours. I can't replace his mom but I will love him like he's my own because he's a part of you. And it means he's a part of me too. Don't ever leave me again."

"I never will."

 _He kisses my forehead and hugs me. I hold my arms around him not wanting to let go. I tucked my head in the nape of his neck and just let my tear trail down my face._

"I have something for you."

 _I unfold from the hug and I let him move his arm. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out this skinny silver chain on it. My eyes light up when I see the silver wedding band on it. He unhooks it and lets the ring fall to the palm of my hand. The words "Ride or Die" are inscribed in the inner part of the ring and I smile seeing our vow. My hand instantly covers my mouth while he takes the ring out my hand and holds it with his other one._

"I was going to give it to you that morning. I know we didn't have the real ones the first time so I wanted us to have this."

 _He slides the ringer on my finger and pressed his lips against his hand. He takes off his gloves and shows me the same my other hand and holds them in front of us._

"You are my world and my only love. I will never leave you again."

 _I kissed him. His lips, his chin, his cheeks, his neck._

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know and I'm gonna spend every day making it up to you. I promise." _He holds my face in his hands._

"And you know you owe me a new car right." _We laugh and I go back to hugging him_ , not _wanting to let him go. We just stayed in this hug until we came up for air. We pull away and stand up to look at each other. I lay my hands on his chest and his hands are on my sides._

"I guess I got to go give my statement." _He's about to step over but I pull him back._

"You can tell them in the morning. We got a long way home and all I want to do is kiss you right now."

 _I kiss him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. I feel him start to walk me backwards and we struggle to take off our shoes as we move back. My back is pressed against the wall and he kisses my neck. I reach at the bottom of his shirt and slowly lift it over him. He moves his hands from my back and pulls my shirt up. As he slides it up, I raise my arms up to get it off, ow in my bra. I let my back fall back to the wall and his face stares down on my lower half. I look down and see the bruises on my ribs and my sides._

"It's okay. I pushed the other guy off a ledge." _I take his hand and pull him back to me. His hands goes to my face and kisses me. He moves down my body, kissing my neck, the swell in between my breasts. He kisses the open flesh in the side of my breast and kissed my scar. He went down to kiss my bruises and kissed my stomach. He sinks his hands to the sides of my jeans, pulling them down along with my black panties as I arched my back off the wall. He kisses the side of my hip, running his tongue over my scar. The night of our wedding, we cut ourselves on the reef._ "Dom", _I moan his name and he presses kisses on the top of my pelvis. He comes back up to me and moves my hands to the front of his pants. I unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down,pulling his boxers down with it. I bite my lip looking at his member throbbing in front of me. I pull the straps of my bra down and turn around._

"Take it off."

 _He unhooks my bra and runs his hands down my back. He pulls me towards him and I feel his member against my lower back. His hand goes to my stomach and holds me close to him. His hand runs up to my breast and he start squeezing it, pinching my nipple in between his fingers. The other sinks down to my core and rubs down on my clit. I snake my arm around his neck and my other hand goes the his hand and I rest it on top of his as he kept rubbing me with my wetness leaking from me._

"Oh Dios (Oh God)"

"You like that?" _He whispers in my ear. He knows my spanish comes out when I really want to come._

"Uhhhhh, so good." _I didn't want to come yet, I turned around and kissed him. I feel his hands on my ass cheeks and he lifts me up into his arms, I wrapped my legs around his waist and kiss his neck. He walks us over to the bed and he sits down at the foot end of the bed. I move my legs and get on my knees over his waist. He takes his cock in his hand waiting for me to move onto him. I take it in my hand and stroke him with a hard grip. He grunts at the pressure and I hold him close to me with my arm wrapped around his shoulders. His head sits on my shoulder and his hands go to the cheeks of my ass. I put my hand on the back of his neck._

"You love me?" _I whisper his ear while I slowly stroke his member._

"I love you" _He breathes out with a grunt._

"Shhh, I don't want them to hear us." _I continued my hand motions as he rubbed my ass cheeks. I bring it to my slit and trace it along my wet folds. His breathing becomes shallow and moans out my name._

"I'm the only one that can make you feel this way." _I whisper in his ear._

"Baby, please I-SHIT." _He starts to move his hips under me and bites a spot on my neck. I let go of my hold of him and raise my knees so that my chest is in his face. I push his mouth on my breast and he takes it. He sucks on my mound while I let my head fall back. I push him onto the bed and we're now chest to chest. I kiss him slowly and his hands run up my back._

"Tell me what you want Papa."

"I wanna put a baby in you."

 _I look at him and I held the sides of his face. I still want a family with him and this hasn't changed my mind. I step off of his lap and move to the head of the bed, laying down on my back. He followed me and he closed my in with his legs. He lifts me up and sets me onto his lap, holding the bottom of my back. He's on his knees and holds me close to him. I wrap my arms around him and I kiss him so softly._

"I love you so much."

"Make love to me."

 _He moves his hands on my hips and I ease down on his length. It had only been four days but every time we're apart, reuniting always felt intense. We moved slowly together, moving my body up and down. He lifts hips up when I come down, our pelvises hitting each other and rubbing my clit. My breathing becomes shallow and I bite my lip so I can control my voice but I let out my soft moans._

"I missed being inside you." He _kisses my collarbone and I move his head to me so I can kiss him. I set myself down and just squeeze my walls around him, wanting him to move inside me._

"I want to feel you baby."

 _He takes hold of my bottom and lowers me down to the bed, never pulling out of me. He kisses the dried tears on my face and pumps into me slowly, going deeper with every thrust. He muffles my moans with our kissing as eyes start to roll back. I feel the heat starting to build up in my core and he starts to jerk through his thrusts._

"Uhhgh, don't stop. Fuck, don't stop."

"You feel that?"

"Uh huhh." _I cry out as he thrusts hard into my core._

"No one can ever make me feel this but you." _Hearing him say that makes me hold on to him tighter as he kept thrusting hard inside of me._

"Cum with me. I want you to cum baby please."

 _I arch my back as my body let's go. He takes hold of my hand as we cum together, my other hand grips his neck while his other hand holds my hip. My eyes are in a daze and let my body fall back on the bed. He rests his head in the nape of my neck and he presses soft kisses on my skin. I feel him pull out of me and he lays down on my body. I turn my face and we're nose to nose. I close my eyes and my heart is beating out of my chest._

"Don't ever leave again."

"I never will."

 _He touches my cheek and just held me close to him. We just hold each other in each other's arms and let our sleep takeover._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Dom's P.O.V_

 _We lay in the tangled mess of sheets, our bodies tired and worn from the heat and passion that was radiating from the room. She's laying on top of me with my chest pressed against hers. The sheets are covering the lower half our bodies, leaving my chest out in the open and her breasts exposed. Her head is tucked in my neck while my hands touch her body. One holding her head close to me while the other rubbed circles in on her back. I held her body close and felt our hearts beating against our chests. We were easing down from the high we were just on. She starts waking up and I turn my head to see her open her eyes. She slowly smiles at me and slowly kisses me._

"Hi."

"Hi. She _press my lips on hers and we have a soft kiss._ "How long till we're home?"

"We got another six hours." I _look over at the TV screen that had the plane's flight plan. "_ That was.."

"I know."

"Were you trying to torture me earlier with your hand?" _She laughs._

"You love it when I do that. Besides, I had to remind you who you belonged to." _She taps my chin with her index finger._

"You still mad about that kiss?"

"After that, I'm only ten percent mad." _She kisses me deeply._

"You think they heard us?"

"Well we haven't gotten a knock on the door so probably."

 _We laugh. We're silent for a while but we're still in reality._

"You never told me his name."

"His middle name is Marcos. She wanted me to give him his first name."

"What do you wanna name him?"

"I thought about it and I wanna name him after my best friend."

"Vince?"

"Brian."

"Well he's got himself a good name." _She smiles at me and kisses the corner of my lip._ "What does he look like?"

"His eyes were so big and his face just had this light that was just warm and beautiful."

"I bet he has your smile."

'I haven't seen him smile yet. When he saw me it was like he knew who I was."

 _I feel her hand touch the side of my face. I can't imagine what she's feeling behind those eyes._

"Do you still want them?"

"It hasn't changed my mind. We never talked about it because we thought we'd never get there. You are the only person I want to have a family with. Even if it starts a little early than we thought."

"Really?"

"Really. Besides little guy's gonna need a little brother and two sisters."

"You're still on four?"

"I am petitioning for four. Last time I checked, we were still negociating."

 _We laugh as we remember our last talk. We spent our last night in Cuba and we started to talk about having kids._

 ** _[Flashback]_**

 _We're laying in bed together and she's giving me that angel smile. This was right, this moment right now is perfect. We have more money than we could ask for and each other, So why wait. We're ready to start our life together, our family._

"How many you want?"

"Four."

"Four?"

"Yeah. Two of each."

"What about one of each or three ?"

"They're gonna kill each other. I don't want them to single the kid out."

"Me and Mia made it alright."

"That's cause your her big brother."

"You saying we're gonna have a girl?"

"Maybe. I might be pregnant after what we just did." _She lets out a little giggle._

"You really want this huh?"

"I really do."

"Well if we're gonna make three or four babies, we gotta do a lot of practice." _I turn her on her back and get on top of her, kissing her neck._

"Then we got some work to do." _She laughs and wraps her legs around. She kisses me as she reaches over to turn off the lamp._

 ** _[End of Flashback]_**

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" _I take hold of her hand on my chest._

"He's part of this family. You don't get to choose your family and he didn't get a choice."

 _I kiss her forehead and she lays her head down on me, resting on her chin on the pex of my chest._

"I don't deserve you."

"I know but I see all the good in you through all the bullshit."

"How did you know I said that."

"I found your letter."

 _One of my letters that I was hiding in the drough in our apartment. I spent that whole day trying to write my vows. It was the day we got to Cuba, the day before we went off and got married again._

"You know you could never hide anything from me."

"I meant every word in them."

"All eleven pages of them?"

"Every single one. I'll always be here and I'll always be the love of my life."

 _She moves up to kiss me and lays her head down. We just closes our eyes and fall back to sleep._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 ** _New York (The day of the Barbeque)_**

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I sit by the window looking at the view of the city. I just get lost in my thoughts just closing my eyes and let myself breath._

"Letty." _I open my eyes and turn to see him at the door with his hands close together._ "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"About what"

 _He walks over to the window and sits across from me on the ledge._

"Everything. Our lives and our future. I just feel nervous meeting him."

"It's okay to be."

"What if he starts crying when I hold him?"

"He probably cry when I hold him too. We're gonna be okay." _He holds my hand. I look at him and see a wave of tension in his eyes._

"What's wrong papa?"

"I just want to be enough for him."

"You will be enough for him and for the rest to come."

 _I stand up and move to sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around and rest his head on my shoulder. He moves his head after a while and looks at me._

"I've been thinking. Wherever we are is home, so why not make it here?"

"You want us to move here?"

"A new place. A fresh start for the three of us, maybe for soon." _He touches my stomach and a smile at the thought of us having a baby soon._

"Well we've never lived in the city before and it'll be nice to stay in one place." _I kiss him._

"I was thinking. Let's go back."

"To Cuba?"

"After the DR. That was the place where we were the most happy and after everything we deserve to be happy together, as a family."

"Okay." _I smile and kiss him. I smile against his lips and his hand slides up my leg until his phone goes off. He reaches in his pocket for his phone and takes the call._

"Yeah...How far out are you?..we'll be here waiting."

"They made it here okay?"

"Yeah. He's on his way now."

"We're gonna be okay. All three of us."

 _I stand up and reach my hand out to him. He take it and stands up as we make our way to the roof._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 ** _Rate and Review :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dom's P.O.V_

 _I'm standing by the ledge just looking out to the view of the city. A moment to myself to just breathe. The past ninety-six hours have been a tail-spin. I'm truly thankful for the people in my family who have stuck by me. I'm thankful for my wife, the most important person in my universe, for having faith in me and taking on the role of a parent for me, even though it was thrown upon her. I'm thankful to have my son back. I'm making a vow right now that I will do right by him and always keep him safe. I walk back over to the table and the guys are sitting around the table having a couple of beers._

"You good man?" _Tej asks me_

"Yeah. Just needed a minute."

"We all need a whole damn day after all this." _Roman says_

"You and me both. You've seen Letty?"

"She took little man inside for a diaper change."

 _Just when_ _I'm_ about _to get up to go check up on them, Shaw approaches me._

"You got a minute ?"

"Yeah."

 _I stand up and we walk over to the main table._

"I didn't want to tell you this out in the open. I figured the two of you needed to know of this in private." _He takes an white envelope out of his jacket pocket._ "It was in Brian's crib when I got to him. From his mother."

 _He hands it to me and I look at it, there's nothing written on the front. I look inside and found a folded piece of paper. I look at the handwriting and it's Eleana's. She knew that something was going to happen to her. She knew that Brian was going to need me if something happened. I needed to tell Letty, she deserved to know._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _I walk into the penthouse loft and search for Letty. The living room is filled with baby stuff and furniture we bought for Leo when we came back. I go to our bedroom and I hear the sound of little giggles coming from inside. I look through the creak of the door and I see them. Letty's smiling as she's changing Brian's diaper on our bed._

"There we go bubba. Thank you for not peeing on me." _She says picking him up on his feet on the bed. She sits back against the headboard and he's now sitting on her lap._ "Look at you, you have your dad's smile." _He reaches to her and plays with her necklace. I didn't want to interupt the moment but I couldn't hide it from her. I walk in and her eyes light up when she sees me. She turns Brian around and he jumps on his little feet._

"Look who is it."

"Dada,Dada."

"He's already in love with you."

"Yeah he is. How are doing? I know I haven't asked you with all the craziness going on." _I walk over to sit across from them on the bed._

"I just keep thinking about how his mom is going to miss out on all his big moments."

 _She looks so happy. She's bonded with him already and I can't bear to ruin this moment but I can't lie to her anymore. I take the envelope out of my pocket and hold it for a while._

"What's that?"

"Elena left this with Brian. She left it for you."

 _She looked at it for a while and her face was still. I could see the same hurt in her eyes like that were there the night before on the plane. She sets Brian down on the bed and covers her mouth for a while. She slowly reaches out and takes it out of my hand._

"I'm gonna need a minute." _She stands up and kisses my forehead. She walks out of the room and closes the door. I picked up Brian and set him down on my lap._

"I hope this doesn't change her mind buddy."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. I let out breath try try and calm myself down and I let my head fall back. I don't know how to handle this. All my emotions from that night are fueling to come out again. I stare at the envelope and I can't bring myself to open it. I'm angry at her for keeping Brian a secret and upset at her having her first son at the same time. I don't hate a dead woman but I really just wanted to yell at her. I can't imagine what she must have gone through or feeling in her last moments. She spent part of it writing this to me. She deserves that respect. I open it and I unfold the paper. The presence of tears on parts of the paper are visible._

 _ **Dear Letty,**_

 _ **If you're reading this, I'm already dead. I know I have no right to ask you of anything after all that's happened and done. When I found out I was pregnant, Dom had found you in London. When I saw you two together, I knew he was meant to be with you. They way he would talk about you, I knew that he would never love anyone the same way he loves you. Family means everything to him. If I had told him, he would have stayed but he would never be happy. He would love our child but the person he wanted to have a family with is you. I thought that I was protecting my son from the danger present and saving you two from the tensions of custody. But I was selfish. I kept him away because part of me thought he could fit in your family together. Dom deserved to know that he has a child and for that I'm sorry. I took away the one thing you hoped to have together for so long. To give him his first child, his first son. I was going to tell the truth to you both when you got back from your honeymoon but Cipher took us before I got the chance. You have every right to hate me and I don't deserve your forgiveness.**_ _ **All I ask of you is to b**_ _ **e the mother that I never could. Love him like he's your own. I hid him away from the world and that's what got me here. I have faith that you and Dom will love him and care for him like any child deserves. I trust that you'll keep him safe and my memory alive for him.**_

 _ **Elena.**_

 _I fold it back and lay it down on my legs. I wipe the stream of tears from my face with a tissue and wipe my tear filled eyes. I didn't expect the words on that pice of paper. In some way, I understand why she did what she did. How she felt when she realized that she was going to die and leave her son. I would feel the same way if the roles were reversed. This baby didn't choose his family but we can be the best we can be for him._ _I stand up and make my way back to our room. I open the door and see Brian asleep on the bed. He's laying on a Cars blanket and laying on his stomach with his head turned on his cheek. I look over to see Dom sitting by the window. Lost in his thoughts, his arms are crossed and he's look out on the view outside. I start walking towards him and he turns to see me._

"Hi."

"Hey. You okay?" _He says to me when he takes my hand as I sit next to him._

"No but I will be. I read the letter."

"And ." _He asks waiting for me to respond. He looks at me with his sad eyes. The same ones I looked into in the Dominican Republic. When I was begging him to stay and he didn't want to leave. I know that he's praying for me to stay, with the fear inside him that I may not stay._

"And I'm not going anywhere." _I grab his face in my hands._ "I know you didn't know and you had to make a choice when there wasn't one. That little boy deserves to be loved and he will be. I'm not leaving my boys."

 _He smiles and I pull him towards my lips. I kiss him and he greatly responds back. His hands move his hands to my back and hugs me to his body. I move to hug him and his kisses the side of my head._

"But when I do get pregnant, it better be a girl cause I don't know if I can deal with two Torettos."

"Haha, I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Extra/Deleted Scene**_

 _Letty walked into their bedroom and unpacked her bag to find her phone. She didn't have time to look at it let alone charge it with all the madness that's been going on. She reaches in the bottom of the bag and finds her silver Iphone. She tried to turn it on but it was juiced out. She opened the draw to find her charger and managed to find one. She charges it by the nightstand and takes off her shoes. She'd been walking around all day with Brian, she was worn out. She got up to go check on Dom and Brian. He had gone to give him a bath a while ago. He had eaten some of the cake and got some frosting on his face, hands, and clothes. He looked so cute but the sugar high was definetely gonna keep him up. She walks over to the bathroom and unties her hair from her bun, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. She opens the door to find the cutest site._

"There's my boys."

 _Dom and Brian were in the tub together. His little body sitting on his lap with his back to his dad's chest. Dom's legs bent in front of him so he wouldn't dip into the water. They're surrounded by bath bbubles and Brian is playing with a rubber race car. Letty walks over the tub and sits on the rim on the side._

"I thought you were giving him a bath."

"I did. We washed of the cake and then we ended up messing around with the bubbles and the water was just right. What?"

"Nothin, I just love seeing the both of you smile and I see you're already getting him hooked on cars."

"He picked it on his own."

"Uh huh. Just wait till you get him the garage."

"I can't wait to drive him around in the Charger."

"Oh no. He's not going near that thing."

"Why not?"

"Cause the damn car's a curse."

"DAM" _They're shocked by what just came out of his mouth._

"No buddy, no good." _He looks down at Brian and shakes his head at him._

"Sorry, it's gonna take getting used to the filtering." _They_ _laugh as they watch him play move the car through the bubbles._

"You good?"

"Yeah, just tired. Didn't know this little guy could run around so fast." _She taps his little nose and he looks up at her and smiles._

"Come in and relax with us."

"You sure? I want you guys to have this moment."

"Letty, it's okay." _He holds her hand._ "Get in here."

"Okay but cover his eyes." _She says standing up._

"He's ten months old."

"I don't want him to have the picture of my boobs in his head."

 _He gives in and covers his little eyes with his hand. Brian thinks it's a game so he he puts his hands on his. Letty takes off her shirt, then undoes her pants and rolls them down her legs. She's now in her black bra and panties and spots Dom biting his lip at his view of her._

"You liking what you see?"

"Maybe."

"You better not be getting any ideas."

"It helps that the water's warm."

"Okay. You're gross, now cover your eyes."

 _He laughs and closes his eyes as she took off her remaining clothing. She steps into the other side of the tube and slides in front of them, resting her legs against his. The water is up to the She brings some of the bubbles in front of her to cover her breasts. She rests on of her arms on the side of the tub and rests her head against her hand._

"You feel better?"

"Yeah. The water's just right."

 _She sits up and tickles Brian's little chest covered in water. He jirates in his little place and splashes his little hands in the water._

"He's already in love with you."

"Yeah. I think I am too."

"You're not replacing her Letty. It's okay to bond with him"

"I know. Little man deserves all the love in the world." _She holds Brian's hand and peppers little kisses on it._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _It's after nine and they had gotten out of the tub and into their pyjamas. They had built a crib for Brian that morning and put it in their room since they hadn't gotten his room ready yet. They had set it by the corner and where the walk in closet met. They made a little play area for him. A little baby tipey with little carpet laid out with different animals. Dom put him in his crib after giving him a bottle and he's already passed out. He walks over to the bed and lifts the covers to cuddle next to his wife. He had on his usual white wifebeater and sweatpants and she had on short black pyjama pants with a yellow tank top. He lies down on the bed an she moves to wrap her arms around his frame, resting her head in the nape of his neck. He wraps his arms around her and holds her, not wanting to ever let her go._

"Thank you."

"For what?" _She moves her face to look at his eyes._

"Loving me. Through everything, you never gave up on us."

"I told you, ride or die." _They kiss and Letty raises her leg to his hip, he holds her thigh and rubs it as their kisses got deeper._

"Baby.."

"Mhm.."

"The baby.."

"I know. I just want to make out with my husband."

"You don't gotta ask me twice."

 _They kept kissing each other and they continue until their sleep takes over._

 ** _[Four hours late, 1:34 am]_**

 _The sound of cries woke up the two from their sleep, causing them to jump from the sheets. Their eyes open to see Brian standing in his crib and he had tears falling down his eyes._

"I got baby, I got him. Go to sleep."

 _Dom kisses her forehead and gets out of bed and walked over to the crib. He picked up Brian and had him on his hip._

"It's okay little man. You're home buddy, it's all good. You're safe now."

 _His tears stop and he hides himself in Dom's chest. He turns his head to see Letty sitting up on the bed, smiling at him and caught in a flutter of emotions._

"What you staring at mama?"

"Just seeing you with him just makes me a little excited to give him a little sister and brothers."

"I feel the same way when I see him with you."

"Let him sleep with us tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. he wants to be close to you."

 _She moves to put a pillow in between them as he walks over to the bed. He lays him down on his back and Dom lays down on his side. Letty is on her back and she held his little hand by her two fingers as he looks at her. He rests his hand on his little stomach and rubs little circles to calm him down back to sleep._

"It's gonna take some getting used to."

"Yeah but we were already planning our family before we even knew it already started."

"Is it too soon to ask when you want to make our's a little bigger." _He moves his hand to her stomach. She smiles at the thought of being pregnant._

"No. I think when fate decides then it'll be meant to be. One down, three to go." _She rests her hand on his and he smiles back at her._

"I love you."

"I love you too papa."

 ** _[The next morning]_**

 _Dom wakes up to see his wife sitting up against the headboard and playing with Brian. She was doing little lifts with him and kisseshis little nose as he came down. He smiles at the sight. Their new family together made his heart so full and he couldn't wait to make it more bigger in the future. Letty turns to see him chuckle at little and sets Brian down on her stomach._

"Morning." _He sits up on his side and kisses her cheek._

"Good morning sleepy head."

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine in the morning."

"How long you two been awake?"

"A little while. He woke me up about an hour ago so I changed his diaper, gave him a bottle, and we looked at the sunrise."

"He made through his first night pretty well."

"We're gonna be just fine at this parent thing."

"I love you you know that."

"Yeah, I think I'll keep you too."

 _He laughs and wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead. And in that moment, an alarm goes off from a cell phone. Dom reaches over to the nightstand and takes it off the charger. He looks at it and sees that it's Letty's phone by the screensaver. A picture of the two of them sitting on the hood of his Enpayla in Cuba. She was in front of him lying back and he had his arms wrapped around her, kissing her cheek while she laughs with her eyes closed._

"It's yours." _He hands it to her, letting Brian sit up on his own on her legs._

"Finally, it's on. I have four missed calls from Cuba."

"From who?"

"I don't know. Let me call back the number."

 _She dials the number and holds the phone up to her ear._

"Hola, mi nombre es Letty Toretto y tuve una llamada perdida desde el hospital.Sé. Mi esposo y yo solo hacia los Estados y perdido estante de mi teléfono. **(** **Hi, my name is Letty Toretto and I had a missed call from the hospital. Yes** **I know. Me and my husband just back to the states and I lost rack of my phone.)**

 _She's silent for a while as she listens to the other line. Her mouth drops when she hears what the doctor says._

"¿Estás seguro? Bien. No no, gracias a doctor tanto. Sí lo haré, adiós **(Are you sure? No no, thank you so much doctor. Yes I will, thank you.)**

 _She hangs up the phone and looks down at her hands that were holding Brian's._

"Letty, what is it?"

"That was the clinic down from the apartment. I went down there to get checked out cause I'd been sick that morning and they ran some tests on me just for precaution."

"How bad is it?"

"No, it's good. It's so good." _Her hand is on his face and tears start to form in her eyes._

"Then what? Just tell me."

"She just told me..I'm pregnant."

 _Dom's face turns from worry to joy. His breathing turns fast as he smiles becomes so big._

"We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby." _She nods her head quickly at him and he grabs her face and kisses her face. Her lips, cheeks, nose, and forehead. They start crying tears of joy and turn to Brian who's laughing at their kissing, both of them smiling._

"You're gonna be a big brother baby." _Letty kisses his little cheek and Dom tickles his stomach._

"You got a big job now bubba."

"And he's gonna be an awesome big brother just like his daddy."

"I guess we're gonna be in a tie soon huh."

"You think it's a girl?"

"You can call it trusting fate and it looks like it had our answer the whole time." _Dom lifts her shirt and touches her stomach._

"Told you. Our family's starting before we even know it."

"You,me, and our family is what matters. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I'm never leaving you guys." _They're nose to nose and she kisses him lightly._

"And we're never leaving you. I love you Dominic Toretto."

"I love you too Letty Toretto."

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
